Ultraman Plasma (PlasmaDarkNoirBlackSchwarz)
History Ultraman Plasma is the son Ultraman Hikari and Ultrawoman Luna, although just normally referred to as Luna. Plasma went into the Space Garrison's Science and Technology division just like his father did. During his time there, Plasma had designed and created various inventions and had also researched on the possibility of using kaiju data gathered by the Space Garrison to create Capsule Kaiju. An old friend of his, Ultraman Teinto had also worked with him at the time. They had helped each other work on inventions and they researched the same things. However, Teinto lost interest in the Science and Technology division and later moved on to the Space Garrison. After Teinto had left, Plasma had started studying and experimenting with Oxygen. Then Plasma had discovered Micro Oxygen. He had started experimenting with it and was immediately intrigued by its corrosive properties. Micro-Oxygen was able to reduce any living organism down to their skeletons in a few minutes. This was found out by accident as it was accidentally exposed to a Gymaira. Plasma was horrified by the destructive potential that Micro-Oxygen held but nonetheless continued his research hoping that it could be used in a beneficial way. And thus Plasma had created the Oxygen Destroyer by complete accident. Fearing that it could be used as a weapon of mass destruction by others, Plasma had hid the device, research documents, and the materials he used to make it in a secret room he had created where no one but him could find it. However, he couldn't get it off of his mind. So in order to forget about it, Plasma had left the Science and Technology division and stayed with his family. At this point he started talking with his childhood friend, Corona again who noticed he would be quiet and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. However things took a turn when Hikari introduced him to Ultraman Mebius. Plasma had admired Mebius for a lot of reasons such as him protecting the earth from invaders and kaiju. Mebius was ultimately the reason why Plasma was so interested and intrigued by Earth.This had helped Plasma forget about his creation of the Oxygen Destroyer. Hikari later nominated him for position of Earth Defender so that he could learn more about it and so he could form the same bonds of friendship that he did. Then the time came when Plasma had to leave for Earth. Plasma had created his own henshin devices to use on Earth and later said his goodbyes to his friends and family before leaving. TBA Profile Stats *'Human Disguise': Rei Serizawa *'Height': 55 meters *'Weight': 40,000 tons *'Age': 6,000 years old *'Home World': Land of Light *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Time Limit': 4 minutes and 30 seconds Body Features *'Armor': Plasma has armor on his shoulders and chest. It's resistant to lasers and fire. **Additionally Plasma has actual armor on his legs and forearms (The Braces act as armor) *'Plasma Braces': Plasma himself made his own henshin devices akin to his father's. The braces are used for several techniques *'Eyes': Like his father, Plasma has the Ultra Eyes. He can see through the rainbow spectrum and perhaps the entire spectrum. *'Color Timer': Like most Ultras, Plasma has a Color Timer. This one however is unique as it is a rectangular color timer. *'Beam Lamp': Since Plasma has a Color Timer, it's used for beam attacks. *'Fin Organs': The fin-like organs on Plasma's arms can be used in combat and are used to charge Plasma's Specium Rays. *'Sluggers': Plasma has a pair of Sluggers on his head. *'Optical Tears': Plasma has a pair of bright red lines right beneath his eyes. These optical tears help enhance his ultrasenses. Forms - Hyper= Hyper Ultraman Plasma TBA Weapons *'Plasma Blades': Plasma can summon two Plasma blades from the braces on his arms *'Double Slugger ': Plasma throws his Sluggers at the enemy **'Ultra Knock Tactics': Plasma can direct energy into the Sluggers before firing the weapons towards enemies. It has a combustible effect and can destroy enemies in one hit *'Plasma Crossbow':The braces on Plasma's arms transform into crossbows which then can shoot energy arrows. These explode on contact **Alternatively Plasma can load his crossbows with M.O. (Micro Oxygen) arrows which will have a corrosive effect on the target Techniques Special *'Particule Ray': Plasma's fin organs glow, he then charges a beam like Ultraman the Next and fires it in a similar fashion but instead of breaking the enemy into blue particles, the enemy blows up like usual. The beam is so powerful that the force it generates when it's fired will destroy most of the surrounding area *'Twin Slash': A move similar to the Next's Twin Lambda Slasher. *'Neo Plasmium Ray': An X-style variation of the Plasmium Ray. Can destroy most monsters in one shot *'Plasma Stream': After gathering energy, Plasma will go into a crouching position, place his hands in front of his chest. He will then slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A powerful energy beam will be fired from the space in between the hands *'Emerium Ray': Various concentrations of energy can be fired from Plasma's beam lamp Physical *'Flying Mare': Plasma grabs the enemies head and neck and swings them about and then throws them. **'Ultra Swing': Similar to the flying mare, Plasma usually grabs the tail of the beast or lifts them over his head *'Ultra Punch': A basic punch *'Ultra Kick': A basic kick **'Swallow Kick': A flying kick from 600 meters up, performed after multiple midair flips. *'Hyper Slash': Plasma's fin organs can create multiple blades of energy that can be fired at the enemy Other *'Freeze Ray': Plasma can freeze his enemies for a short period of time. *'Ultra Barrier': Like Ultraman, Plasma can generate a shield blocking any beam attacks. **'Plasma Reverse Barrier': Plasma puts up this barrier just before he is about to get hit by an energy attack, sending the attack back to whoever fired it at 5 times the power. Unfortunately, when he does this, the force that it generates causes it to destroy the area around it **'Pushing Barrier': Plasma can summon a barrier and make it push the enemy away **'Hand Blocking': Plasma can block most beam attacks with his hands, when he does this, his hands glow light blue - Bleeding Edge Armor= Bleeding Edge Armor TBA Weapons, Features, and Capabilities *'Flight': The Bleeding Edge Armor allows Plasma to fly at quicker speeds with the help of the suit's palm repulsors and the jets hidden the armor's boots *'Super Strength': The Armor amplifies Plasma's strength exponentially *'Repulsors': Located on the palms of the armor's hands are repulsors that help stabilize Plasma in flight, they can be used in combat. **'Repulsor Blast': A concentrated beam of energy fired from the repulsor *'Plasma Reactor Core': Plasma has an oversized energy core located on his chest **'Repulsor Shield': The Reactor can generate a powerful shield around Plasma to protect him from attacks **'Heart Breaker': The Reactor Core can fire an extremely powerful energy blast. This is the Armor's most powerful weapon *'Stealth System Type 3': With the Stealth System Type 3 installed, Plasma Bleeding Edge can turn invisible, however the drawback is that Plasma is not completely invisible **In addition to the SS Type 3, the armor posses advanced color camouflaging technology and Anti-Radar technology *'Anti-Kaiju Missles': Two Anti-Kaiju Missiles are mounted in both arms of the armor. When these missiles are fired, they have the potential to completely destroy a Kaiju in one shot *'Tranquilizer Darts': Plasma can shoot Tranquilizer Darts that are mounted inside the suit's shoulders *'Heat-Seeking Micro-Muntion Missiles': Hidden in the gauntlets of suit are a ring Micro Muntion Missiles. When fired at the enemy, these missiles will embed themselves into their target and then explode *'Pedan Blades': Hidden in the gauntlets are long blades made of Pedanium that can be used in battle **'Pedan Shocker': The blades can electrocute enemies if they make any form of physical contact with them **'Pedanium Blade Jammer': If needed to, the Pedan Blades can be ejected from the armor with enough force to embed themselves into the enemy *'Sonic Wave Gun': The Armor has two Sonic Wave Guns hidden in the arms that are capable of hurling enemies *'Self-Contained Life Support and Environmental Protection System': Exactly what it sounds like *'Plasma Boosters': The Armor has large boosters located on the sides of its shins and on the back which when activated, can give Plasma the ability to fly extremely fast *'Air Brakes': The armor has large air brakes that have enough strength to completely stop the armor during flight - Prototype= Prototype This was supposed to Ultraman Plasma's design but was scrapped. Techniques Since this was supposed to be Plasma's intended design, This version has different moves than the actual Plasma *'Plasmanium Slasher': The fin-like organs on his arms heat up and then Plasma slashes a "P" onto his enemies *'Koronium Ray': Plasma can fire the Koronium Ray *'Freeze Ray': Plasma is able to freeze his opponents *'Ultra Boomerang': Plasma could've summoned a boomerang made of pure energy. He would've thrown it over the enemy making them think that he missed then the boomerang would come back and hit the enemy's back and the boomerang would explode. He can summon the boomerang any time he wants }} Gallery Ultraman Hikari movie.png|Ultraman Plasma Version 1 Ultraman Plasma.png|Plasma V1 (side view) Plasma and Mebius edit XD.jpg|Plasma V1 with Mebius Ultraman Hikari movie Beam.png|Plasma V1 (beam pose) Plasmas rise.jpg|Plasma V1 rise PlasmalookingaroundinhisDadsstuff.jpg|Plasma V1 looking around in his dad's lab Plasma spark doll.png|Ultraman Plasma's Spark Doll Ultraman Plasma (Hinanverse).png|Ultraman Plasma by GeedWorrior26 Corrupted Plasma.png|Made a drawing of this edgy boi for no reason Trivia *Ultraman Plasma was originally not supposed to be a fusion Ultra. *Ultraman Plasma was originally going to have the ability to change forms like Ultraman Tiga. *Ultraman Plasma wasn't originally supposed to look like he does, instead he would have appeared as the form in the Prototype tab. This version would not have an ultimate form, lacked a shield, and a stronger beam. He also lacked a sidekick and was not intended to spare Kaiju nor fight Belial. He would've also looked terrible as I can't draw Ultras very good. *This was my very first page on this wiki! *For a very long time, I thought that Plasma was my own original idea, until I found out that someone already made a Ultraman Plasma. Sadfish. *Before I found out about this place, me and my little brother actually made our own Ultra Kaiju and Aliens. Which would later be included in Plasma and Lightning's history. *Plasma was never intended to be the Son of Hikari but since the prototype was similar to hikari even though Hikari wasn't one of the components, but I just randomly decided to make him Hikari's son. *Hyper Ultraman Plasma's rainbow crystals were inspired by Prisman Multi Mode's crystal. *The Plasma Stream is heavily inspired by Ultraman Gaia's Photon Stream. *Plasma's original components were Jack, Ultraman, Powered, and Zoffy. Which was changed due to the Ultras looking fairly similar to each other. *Plasma is no longer a Fusion Ultra as he only had one fusion form and that would be Plasma Omega. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)